


Cold War Apocalypse (In Through The Out Door) [ART POST]

by MissMistiBlurryface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMistiBlurryface/pseuds/MissMistiBlurryface
Summary: Art post for Cold War Apocalypse (In Through The Out Door)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Cold War Apocalypse (In Through The Out Door) [ART POST]

I had a lovely experience working with trailsofpaper in making art for this fic. It's Supernatural meets the 80s, who doesn't love the sound of that?! 

These pieces were done in my traditional style, which I had never used to make art for a fic before. Everything was done with colored pencils, gel pens (aka my addiction), markers, and paint. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the art as much as I enjoyed making it! And please, if you have not already, go and read the fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189250/chapters/66410293) And if you have read it already... read it again. And then check out all the rest of the amazing works in this year's DCBB!


End file.
